


Skrillcharm drabbles

by garden_hoe21



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF, Skrillex - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Id Fic, Microfic, Multi, Unbeta'ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_hoe21/pseuds/garden_hoe21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are not intended to be part of a single story; rather they are microfics and headcanons about EDM's First Couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

The laughter bursts out of her so quickly and harshly that he averts his eyes from hers, even as he grins. The lip of her wine glass is stained the colour of her cherry mouth.

"I dunno," she says, stroking the stem of her glass. She speaks clearly, without a hint of embarrassment from the question. "I just really like guys getting a dicking so hard their knees shake and they can’t think straight."

The fluid instantly parches from his mouth, retreats toward the palms of his hands, but he’s been a performer his whole life. He bows his head, looks up at her through his black lashes.

"I am so glad I e-mailed you."


	2. Chapter 2

"God _damn_ ,” the Domina says, gazing toward the snack table where the Ingenue is pointing with a candy-coated nail. “That’s your boy? Your DJ?”

The Ingenue nods, making no attempt to conceal her proud smirk.

"He’s cute as hell. I wanna smack the shit out of him."

She considers it.

"Sonny!" He abandons his styrofoam plate and bounds over on all fours, head lowered.


	3. Chapter 3

Being partnered to a sex symbol was always a challenge Charmaine was up for. What she’s come to realize, as the high-as-a-kite groupie runs a hand over her breasts, purring “like what you see?” is that sex symbol is contagious.


End file.
